Innocence
by InsaneRedneck007
Summary: Lee Christmas is accused of killing a man, but he doesn't know if he did or didn't, as he lost his memory of the time period. He needs to find out what happened before he gets thrown away forever. The story is better than the summary, believe me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok, so I wasn't sure if I should continue writing this story or not. I decided to let some people read it and see what they think, so please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own the Expendables. They're mine (well, at least in my imaginary world that I've constructed).

My eyes opened as I awoke from sleep. I attempted to roll onto my side- when something tugged on my wrist and prevented any movement. I snapped awake, trying to examine what limited my movement.

"Don't make any sudden moves, Christmas."

I jerked my gaze to the voice. There was a police officer standing there, his hand on his pistol. I glanced down at the handcuffs that strapped one of my wrists to the bed. Confusion overtook all my senses, and I turned back to the cop.

"What am I doin' here?" I asked, looking around the hospital room.

He chuckled as if that were some sort of joke. "As if you didn't know."

I looked straight at him. "I don't. Why am I here?"

The cop cocked his head at me. "You murdered James Harrison in cold blood two nights ago. You were shot in the shoulder when you tried to escape."

My mind froze. Two nights ago? The thirteenth? No way. I was on a date with Lacy, not killing a guy I didn't even know.

"I didn't do it," I said. "I never killed anybody in cold blood. And I don't even know a James Harrison."

"Yeah," said the cop, chuckling. "They all say that." He walked across the room and picked a newspaper off one of the chairs, then gave it to me.

With my free hand I took it and read the front page. It was about me, how I killed a James Harrison. I was caught yesterday, the seventeenth.

_Wait a minute..._

That's not possible. Yesterday was the fifteenth.

I looked at the date on the newspaper. The eighteenth.

"Is this today's paper?" I asked the cop, handing the paper back to him.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Speaking of today, today is my day off, and I'm only here because I was supposed to tell the doctors when you woke up." He turned to leave. "And don't try anything. There are guards outside your door and outside, not to mention that you're five stories up."

He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. If today was the eighteenth, then that meant I had lost my memory of the last two days. In those two days that I supposedly killed a man, got shot, and got arrested by the cops.

I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember those two days. I didn't remember.

I looked up as a doctor, flanked by two cops, entered the room, a pen and clipboard in hand. He walked over to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Christmas," said the doctor writing something on the clipboard.

"Same to you," I said, cautious and wary of any new stranger.

"Now, lets see here," he said as he pulled a chair up. "I'm just going to take a look here at your gunshot wound." He began to unwrap the bandages.

"How bad is it?" I asked, looking at the ugly, red wound.

"You were shot with a pistol meant more for accuracy than damage," he said, gently fingering the wound. "It went through your flesh, but didn't damage anything else. We took out the bullet, and it had sterilized itself in the barrel, so the wound is very clean." He reached for a needle and vial. "This is just to make sure it stays that way."

He injected the syringe into my good shoulder, then left the room with the cops.

I lay on the bed, thinking. What if I really did kill James Harrison? I wouldn't be able to remember if I did. My memory of the last two days is gone.

_Well,_ I thought, _there's only one way to find out._

So, how was it? And yes, if I do continue, the whole Team will appear eventually. Or, at least Barney Ross, he's the next character to come into play.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's the next chapter. I won't make you wait with senseless babbling, so go ahead and start reading.

####

I glanced around the dark room. Moonlight that streamed through the window cast shadows all around the room.

I took the spring I had gotten from the toilet paper dispenser and stuck it into the lock of my handcuffs. Pretty soon, it clicked, and the handcuffs easily slid off.

Quietly, my bare feet touched the cold, cement floor. I shivered, but continued to ease myself off the bed and onto my feet.

I stripped the sheets off of the bed, quickly tying and twisting them into ropes. I tied one end to the bed, then I opened the window and threw them out, giving me about twenty feet of rope.

That wasn't enough, but I could manage.

_There's guards down there,_ I reminded myself as I climbed down. _Careful, quiet, silent. _

I looked down at the remaining fifteen feet. If I jumped, I was sure to break a leg, and the guards would definitely hear me.

I studied the area of building around my torso and discovered several window ledges. I grabbed one, then, hand by hand, maneuvered my way down to another one.

Five more feet left. Now, _this _I could jump.

My bare feet hit the ground noiselessly, and I studied the grounds, immediately spotting a guard.

Quietly, I crept over to the guard and gripped his throat while keeping a hand on his mouth. He struggled for a moment, then fell unconscious.

I stripped him of his gear and cloths, then put them on myself.

The black uniform helped me blend into the dark, but my face stood out stark white in the moonlight. I bent down and grabbed some dirt, then rubbed it into my face.

There we go. Much better.

I crept around until I got to the edge of the hospital yard, which bordered the woods. I rushed into them, all of my experience in combat situations coming back to me.

I rushed through the woods soundlessly and without any tracks. At least, any that an ordinary cop could've seen. My old team members probably could've found it and tracked it with ease.

The darkness was my cover, and I was grateful for its existence in the woods. I hadn't used any energy all day, so I had plenty in my reserves and rushed forward into the forest.

####

I opened my eyes, shifting as I woke up. I was alive and I wasn't in a jail or hospital. That had to be good.

I groaned a little as I started to shove myself up from the ground, then froze as I heard a gun cock.

"Don't move."

"Barney?" I asked, moving my head just enough to make sure it was him. "What're you doin' here?"

"Arresting you. Now lay face-down on the ground, spread eagle."

I chuckled a little as I followed his orders. "Boss, this is a funny joke-"

"This is no joke," Barney growled as he handcuffed my hands behind me. "You have the right to remain silent-"

"Barney, what is this about?" I asked.

"I have to do this, Lee. They're ordered to shoot to kill, and I don't want you dead. I'm arresting you for the so-called Murder of James Harrison."

"But you've gotta know that I didn't do it," I said as he (gingerly) grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me up.

"I know you didn't, but they don't know that. And it's better if you go to trial in one piece than not at all." Barney took the back of my arm and started to pull me forward.

"No," I said in a growl, my feet grounded in the terrain. "Barney. Don't do this."

"I have to," He said, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at me. "Now go."

I stepped forward, then kicked at Barney's gun. It skittered away under a couple of rocks, and I took the moment to kick Barney's face.

To any average man, the blow would've knocked him out cold. Barney Ross was no ordinary man.

He aimed a punch at my stomach, but I blocked it with my knee, causing me to lose balance and fall backward. Barney lept out at me, successfully pinning me to the ground.

He punched my face several times before I was able to twist onto my side and get him off. To this day, I didn't know how I did it, but I somehow wrapped my leg around Barney's neck and choked him into unconsciousness.

I quickly found the keys to my handcuffs and got them off, then handcuffed Barney and pulled him into a fireman's carry.

With that done, I trekked further into the woods, hopefully getting more answers when Barney awoke.

Please review! I'm starving for them!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is so short, and I apologize that it's taking me forever to update. The net chapter is going to be a while to write too, so Happy reading! :)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][]

"Sit," I commanded to Barney, pointing to the small shelter that I had erected.

He complied, his tired gaze reflecting my own.

Night was beginning to fall, and I had found a place to rest for the night. I had set up a shelter, complete with a fire and two "beds" made of pine boughs. As we were underneath a rock formation, any chance of rain wouldn't affect us.

"Why did they send you out here?" I asked in a none too friendly tone, pulling out a knife and starting to skin a rabbit that I had caught.

Barney watched as I butchered the animal, then fearlessly looked up at me. "Why should I tell you this?"

"Because this rabbit isn't going to be the only one who's bleeding if you don't."

"You can't do anything to me that I haven't gone through already," Barney said.

"Wanna bet on that?" I asked, many unpleasant methods of interrogation running through my head. As much as I didn't want to hurt Barney (I might as well been torturing myself) I needed to know what was going on, so that I could clear my name.

Barney paused, as if thinking. "They sent me because they knew that I was the only one who could track you."

"Why'd you accept? You know I wouldn't commit any crime."

"I had no choice," Barney growled. "If I didn't, they would've killed Lacy."

My blood began to boil. "You mean they have her? And this is the Law Enforcement agency?"

Barney shook his head. "No. Another group of mercenaries hired by somebody else. They want you framed for the murder, Lee, and they're desperate."

I nodded, knowing that Barney wouldn't tell me a lie. I tossed him the key to the handcuffs.

"Tomorrow morning," I said, I want you to arrest me and take me to the prison. Go back and get Lacy, I'll escape and be with you in a couple minutes after that, just in case they try anything. Then we figure out what happened and how we undo it."

Barney nodded as he uncuffed himself. "Alright. It's a plan."


End file.
